Porthole to the Past
by Elanor Joy
Summary: Jim meets a strange girl from another world who knows all about him. What will his reaction to her be? What will HER reaction to him be?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer/ I don't own Jim, Sarah, Doppler, Amelia, BEN, Morph, Silver, Treasure Planet, Benbow, Montressor, the Benbow Inn, solar surfing, yada, yada, yada. Oh, and the whole porthole thing belongs to jimfreak03 and I DID ask her permission, JEEZE, CAN'T I OWN ANYTHING?!( something in her brain clicks!) OH YEAAAAAH! I do own something: I OWN ZANDRA, SHE IS MINE!!!!!!!

Chapter 1: Zandra

"Alexandra Marie Florida Tatiana Cortez !'' Her mother's thick Russian accent made the words that made up her name seem to describe someone elegant, graceful, almost royal. All the things she was _not_, at least at that moment was not. Zandra had been trying to sneak up the back stairway to her room without getting caught totally drenched.

"Mamma?'' she asked trying her best to make at least her voice sound elegant and graceful, her accent was only slight, though it could be strong if she wanted to be. With a purebred Russian mother and a half Spanish half French father and living in the richer part of New York with multi-racial workers, she had mastered quite a few different accents, if not languages.

"'Vhat are you doing?" 

"Um, trying to get upstairs so I can take a shower...''

"'Vhy are you soaked clear through to the skin?''

"I 'vas, err, was walking home and um, it started to rain, and I got caught in it..." It wasn't the entire truth, but she had just jumped in a _few _big puddles that's it.

"And you did not use your umbrella because?'' Her mother rolled her eyes making her feel like a total fool.

''Um, because I just might have left it at school?'' She said weakly.

"'Vhat have I al'vays been telling you, that you must be keeping your umbrella 'vith you al'vays because...''

"Because you never know who'll be watching. I know, I know. I'm sorry Mamma, I did not mean to disgrace you and the family. Will you forgive me?'' 

She managed to murmur as demurely as possible. Her mother was totally stuck on making her only daughter as perfect as was possible. She was about to launch into a speech about how in Russia girls 'did not make spectacles of them selves at every possible opportunity' to quote her perfectly. Zandra had heard this speech almost every day for seventeen years. Yet, every time it made her feel worthless, useless, like a total idiot. She sighed as her mother wound down. Thank the gods, it was a short lecture, probably because she was still soaked through and was shivering. Her mother looked at her with total disgust.

"Go to your room and get dry. You may stay there the rest of the evening, since I cannot trust you to behave properly during dinner with your father's employer. Now, out of my sight. I do not want to see again tonight." She slapping her, hard. Zandra let out a cry of pain as she cradled the side of her face in her hands. 

"Yes, Mamma. Goodnight." 

Her voice was weak, tired of hearing her mothers voice, and not having the strength to argue back, it would only get her another lecture and another slapping. _She _knew she could do things right, her report card said so, as did her piano teacher, her dance teacher, her vocal teacher, along with the regular teachers at her private all girls school. But yet, her mother wasn't satisfied with that. She let out her breath as she entered her room. The Victorian style room with more shades of pink than most of the people at school had ever even heard of, and lots of lace and ruffles, and... UGH! She hated it. It looked like it was her mothers room, not her's. She sank onto the queen sized bed and opened her backpack. YES! It was still there. She pulled the movie out, Treasure Planet! Her mom would freak if she knew about it. Her mom didn't even know that, she knew Disney movies existed, much less that her daughter _watched _them. In fact she wasn't even sure that her mom _knew_ that Disney existed. Still, she had all the Disney movies that existed. She quickly changed out of her soaking skirt, another one of her moms crazy ideas to turn her into a perfect lady. She didn't own a single pair of pants. She had tried to buy a pair and wear when she was with her friends, the ones her mom hadn't scared off, which weren't many. But somehow her mom had found out about it and _cut them up_!!!! And she had beat her within an inch of her life. She quickly pulled on her pajamas the only pants she owned and loved, they were baggie, black, and made her look somewhat like a regular person. Anybody else would call them regular old cargos the kind that skaters wore to school, she could pass for a skater chick with the bright red belly shirt, it was a good thing her mom didn't know they existed or she'd be dead. Even if they were only pajamas. She sighed and slipped downstairs to the huge kitchen. Mandy, the cook, saw her and immediately rushed over to her. It was funny, it seemed like the servants loved her more than her parents did.

"Is she at it again, love?''

"Yeah, she is. Can I have one of those sticky buns you made for breakfast for dinner?"

"O' course, any' ting else?''

"Maybe some milk?'' 

"One moment, sweet.'' Zandra gave her a hug. 

"Thanks, Mandy.''

A few minutes later Mandy handed her a trey.

"'Ere you go, love. Rest well, dear."

"Aye, Mandy, I'll try.'' She said mimicking her accent. Mandy threw a dishtowel at her. Zandra dodged it and darted up the stairs without even spilling a drop of the milk. _How many 'ladies' can do that?_ she wondered to herself with a smirk as she slipped into her room. She popped the video into the VCR and snuggled into her blankets as the movie began.

(A/N: Do you LOVE IT?!)


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: The mouse owns everything. I, of course, own nothing.

Chapter 2: The Porthole

The credits started rolling and she groggily got up and turned off the TV. That movie was one of Disney's masterpieces. _Too bad Jim isn't real, he's really eye candy_, she thought as she went to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She flicked on the light and went to the sink. She took a quick glance at the floor length mirror and the light flicked off. _That's funny..._ she thought as she moved toward the light switch. _Wait a sec, what the Sam Hill is wrong with the mirror? _It was glowing with a strange, iridescent green light. She stepped toward the mirror and it opened up into a hole, no taller than herself. She could see a light at the far end of it. Without thinking she stepped through the mirror into the darkness. When she stepped out she was in some sort of hallway, bathed in iridescent green. Suddenly the light disappeared.

"Hey! What the---?!" She murmured something in Spanish that she'd heard Lucinda, the maid, say when she was annoyed. She turned toward the porthole. It was gone! She pounded on the wall and began muttering in Russian.

"Excuse me? Do you need a room?'' a slightly familiar voice called. Without thinking she spun around, her body in a defensive position. A young man, a little bit older than herself, dressed in what looked like an air force uniform was heading toward her._ Drat! How am I gonna explain this?_ As he got closer to her, his face become slightly familiar, but she still couldn't place him.

"Did you hear me?''

__

That's funny, She thought vaguely, _ In the faint light he looks exactly like_... She didn't bother to finish the thought, it couldn't be. It was impossible!

" I"m Jim."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her with questions in his Prussian blue eyes.

"YOU ARE NOT JIM HAWKINS!"

"How do you know my last name and why don't you think I'm me?" He asked, his voice soft. He took a step towards her and she backed into a wall. She looked at the wall incredulously as if she didn't believe it was there.

"Why am I not who I say I am?" He asked again.

"I...I...You're not kidding are you?'' The despair in her voice startled him.

"Um, no.''

"Nonononononononononono! You **can't** be! You're a _FICTIONAL CHARACTER_! You're a figment of Robert Louis Stevenson's imagination! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" She was shrieking now, but she didn't care. It was just a dream anyway. She'd wake up soon in her nice warm bed and all this would just be a fading memory.

"Are you feeling okay?'' He asked, reached out and layed a hand on her arm. She stared at it as if it were a snake or a spider of something before shaking it off in horror.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME**!" she screamed, "Don't you get it? _You're not real_! And yes, for being stuck in _Disneyland _without any notice whatsoever, **I AM JUST FINE**!" She began to massage her temple, trying to figure out what was happening to her.

"Okay, um....Are you sure you don't want a room or something?''

She was about to retort sharply when another figure entered the hallway.

"Jim? What's going on down here? I swear, it's a good thing we don't have any costumers tonight or I'd---" She was cut off by Zandra's screams before lapsing into unconsciousness.

"JIM!" His mother pointed at the falling girl. He caught her before she hit the floor. He carried her with ease to the empty room next to his and laid her down on the bed with unnecessary tenderness. She had looked so...pathetic. So terrified. Incredibly unsure, yet very forceful. The confused faces she'd made, the fear in her eyes...For some reason, she had made his heart hurt.

__


	3. Solar Surfing

Chapter 3:

A scream jolted Jim awake._ What the...._ He left the thought unfinished as he bolted out of bed, and ran to the room next to his. She was fleeing the unknown space and collided head on with the him.

"AAARRGGGHH!!"

He clamped one hand over her mouth and pinned her arms behind her back with his other. She twisted and shook and kicked, resulting in his grip on her tightening. When she finally quieted down enough for him to look down at her he noticed, for the millionth time in the past week how pretty she was. With long, golden brown hair gently curling around her face, jade eyes that now met his, glittering with anger and hurt pride, the longest eyelashes he'd ever seen, skin that was slightly tanned, and a small, red rosebud mouth. The first morning she didn't "wake up" really. She just ranted and raved while her face was flushed with fever. When she had awakened two days later, she didn't remember who she was, where she was, or where she was from. His mom had said she had amnesia, probably because of the trauma of three days before, but a week or so later and she still hadn't regained her memory fully. She remembered bits and pieces, but nothing important. Such as her name, how old she was, where she was from.

Zandra took advantage of the fact that he was a little worn down and was relaxing his grip on her hands by biting the hand that covered her mouth hard. He instinctively let go of her with a yelp and she ran back into the room she'd just fled and quickly glanced around for a hiding place. She noticed a half open door and ran into it, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"HEY!" The boys voice sounded annoyed and slightly angry. "Open that up!"

"Why should I?" Her voice was resentful.

"Please come out?" She could tell he was making himself calm down.

"Tell why I should come out."

"Because otherwise---"

"I don't even know who you are!"

"Sure you do. I'm Jim. Remember me?'' He heard her draw sharp breath.

Zandra sank to the floor. her legs suddenly unable to hold her up as memories came flooding back to her foggy brain. _Breath Zandra,_ she told herself . _It's just a dream, pinch yourself and you'll wake up._ She pinched her arm hard and blinked rapidly. Nothing happened. She pinched herself again, this time harder. And again nothing happened. She fought down the sudden urge to cry, but a half sob escaped her lips.

"Hey...Are you okay in there?"

"Um...I---I guess so. For the most part." The words were soft and Jim strained to hear her through the door.

"Do you want to come out and talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about anything." Her voice was huffy and he thought she sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"Would you be willing to come out and eat something?" She was quiet for several minutes.

"Th-that would be okay....I guess." The door opened slowly and she emerged into the soft light of the rising sun shining through the rooms only floor length window.

"Thank you." She sounded somewhat ashamed of herself. He decided to leave well enough alone and began to walk to the hall, Zandra following meekly.

"Where am I?" Zandra asked abruptly and was somewhat satisfied with his startled jump.

"We've been over this---"

"We have?"

"Yes, we have. You're in Benbow, Mon---''

"Montressor. Yes, I know that. Where am I right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is the place? Your home? A hotel? A bed'n'breakfast? What?"

"Yes, it's my home. It's also an inn. The Benbow Inn to be specific."

"Oh..."

They where at the staircase now. Jim started down, slowing his pace to match hers.

"Is Morph here?''

"What?'' She had seen Morph a couple of times before, but every time she'd seen him previously the shape-shifter had to be re-introduced to the girl.

"Morph. The shape-shifter Silver gave you before he ran away from the _R.L.S. Legacy_."

He gave her a blank stare. He'd told her a very little bit about the Treasure Planet, but not about Silver or how he'd acquired Morph.

"You know, Silver, the cook, on the _R.L.S. Legacy_, the ship you went to Treasure Planet on. Come on! You can't have forgotten!''

"Of course I haven't forgotten! Um...Yeah, he's here somewhere." He gave a two-toned whistle. "How'd you know about him?"

"I'll tell you if you take me solar surfing today."

"What! If you think I'm going to take you SOLAR SURFING, you're crazy! I don't even know if you're okay or not. And besides, you're just girl."

"Of course I'm okay! When was I not? How would _you_ know what I'm like anyway? And what does being a girl have to do with it?!" She gave him a deadly look.

"Oh, fine---" He was cut off by her arms being thrown about his neck.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"On two conditions: One: you tell me your name. And two: you tell me how in the world you know about Treasure Planet."

"Okay, my name is Zandra and---" She trailed off when Jim looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Would you prefer Alexandra Marie Florida Tatiana Rushana Cortez better? And if you ever call me by my full name I'll disembowel you.'' He arched his eyebrows and decided to leave it alone.

"Zandra it is." Morph suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to circle Zandra's head jabbering in a high, squeaky voice.

"OHMIGOSH! He's so cute!" Zandra squealed as the shape-shifter came up to her and nuzzled her cheek.

"That means he likes you." Jim said, smiling at his old friend.

"How cool is that?" Morph began chirping "How cool is that? How cool is that?" and buzzing around her head and continued mimicking her and Jims words until they reached the kitchen.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Could I try a...purp?" He tossed her one from the heavy laden fruit bowl on the counter.

"Does it need to peeled or anything?"

"Is that a question for someone your age to be asking?"

"Well, considering I've only seen animated forms of a purp before. I'd say it's safe to ask."

"Whatever. It tastes better with the peel."

"So, when are you taking me solar surfing?" She took around a bite of purp.

"Mmmmm, these are good!" She swallowed and stuffed another bite into her mouth.

"Yeah, they are pretty good. We'll go as soon as we finish breakfast."

She gulped down the rest of the purp in a matter of seconds.

"I'm ready!"

"But I'm not." He grabbed a purp out off the counter and took a leisurely bite out of it, savoring the taste.

"Would you hurry up!" She looked at him impatiently.

"Naw, I like to eat slowly in the morning." He took another bite and chewed it slowly. She glared at him. he returned the glare with a sickeningly sweet smile. The glare deepened and she grabbed his free arm and twisted it behind his back. He gave a yelp of pain.

"OW! You're breaking my arm!"

"No, I'm not, but you **will** finish your purp on the way, or I'll show just how close I can come to breaking it."

He stuffed the rest of the purp in his mouth and twisted his arm around so she was the one with an arm coming close to breaking.

"OW! OW! OW! Didn't your mother ever teach you to be nice to girls?"

"Sure did, but that's beside the point. Please hold still."

She froze in her spot and he released her arm.

"Thank you ever so much. Now, shall we be going?"

"But of course. " She muttered, following him out the door. He grabbed his solar surfer from it's spot on the back porch, slung it over his shoulder and led her to the coach stop.

__


	4. Fruitcake?

Disclaimer: Walt Disney owns everything you recognize from the movie: I, no matter how desperately you all know I wish I did, do not. 

Raine honey, you're looking forward to a chapter that's in the process of coming into existence, but unfortunately is not quite ready for viewing.

Guess what y'all? FOUR PEOPLE LIKE THE STORY ENOUGH TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yippee!!!!!!!!! Anyone else who reviews gets a cookie! 

Chapter 5:

Jim checked the clock, she _never_ slept in this late, even when she was halffruitcake, she didn't sleep so much. He looked up at the clock again. Were _was _she?

"Jim, she's probably just sleeping yesterday out of her system." It was his mother. _How does she _always_ know _everything_?_

"I know, I know, but when she was still half puppet she never slept in this late." He checked the clock, "Mom, are you sure that thing's right? I mean..." 

"JIM! Stop it!"

"But, Mom!"

"Jim look behind you.'' He turned around so fast that he lost his balance and landed in a heap on the floor. He looked toward the stairs, face beet red. All he saw was BEN.

"GOOD MORNING, JIMMY!" Jim shot his mother a glare, but it was lost on her. She was laughing so hard tears were running down her cheeks.

"What's so funny?" A groggy voice asked. Jim was up like a shot, making Sarah laugh harder. Zandra was standing at the foot of the stairs, half awake.

"Enjoy your nap?" Jim asked her.

"Yes, thank you, and how was your evening?"

"Very uneventful."

"I'm sure you liked that. What's she laughing about?" Zandra asked motioning to Sarah.

"Her, uh, never mind her she's just temporarily lost her mind, that's all." He said as he led her to the kitchen.

"If you say so," she grumbled as she put on her apron and started out to greet the early customers. "I've got to get to work."

__

**************************************************************

(A/N: this is back in Zandra's world about 3 months after she went through the porthole)

Mandy glanced up a the clock, Zandra would be getting home any minute now, and she would want one of those sweet rolls she had baked for breakfast. She started toward the breadbox then stopped abruptly. Zandra wasn't come home today. She hadn't come home for three months, not since she disappeared that one night in February. Her mother had insisted she'd been kidnapped. But Mandy had a different idea, Mandy thought that she had run away from home because of her mother. Zandra's father was even back using his connections with the FBI and the CIA to help find her. An Amber alert had been put out, but nothing had come up so far. Many had given up on her. When Mandy was questioned she had remained vague and discreet, if Zandra had run away, she might be in a better position now then she would be if she ever came back home. After getting over her slight worry Zandra's mother had sworn that if Zandra ever came back she'd get beaten within an inch of her life, and from experience Mandy knew she'd do it. She just hoped that where ever Zandra was that she was safe.

__

(A/N: This chapter basically evolved off of one Raine Ishidas' wonderful ideas, not mine)


	5. Words Can't Describe

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Not even the disk on which this story is saved! *ggrrr*

Raine, remember when I started writing chapters and sending them to you to rate? Well once you told me that you wanted to see some of what was going on back in Zandra's world? Well yeah, that's where the idea came from.

EIGHT REVIEWS!!!! Woo-hoo! Can we make it to ten? PLEASE?!

Lars, do you want the cookie shipped up there? I'm afraid by the time it got there it would be stale....

Chapter 6: 

In morning Jim usually slipped out his window and onto the roof to dangle his legs off the side and think a little bit. He swore he wouldn't think about her, but somehow always managed to. She wasn't the kind of person you could forget easily, as had he found out every day. She was so full of life. So funny, so sweet, and so beautiful, inside and out. She reminded him of the sunrise, which he was now watching. She shone like the light from the sun, and he felt he couldn't live if she wasn't there. Just like you can't live without the sun. She lit up the day with her funny little quirks and smart come backs. A smile lit his face. She was so, so... He was interrupted by scream from below him.

"What the...?" He left the question hanging in mid-air when somebody jerked on his leg. 

"Jim? Is that you?" It was Zandra. 

"Yeah, It's me."

"What are you doing up there?"

"Just thinking."

She stuck her head out the window, and looked up at him, her long hair falling out behind her.   
"Really? What about?" _YOU!_ he screamed mentally, but didn't say it out loud. 

"Um, nothing you'd care about." 

"Try me." She said as she turned around and sat on the window ledge grabbing the edge of the roof to support her.

"You want to come up here?"

"But it's so high up."

"I know, but I'll be right here the whole time."

"You won't let me fall?"

"That had better be a rhetorical question! She smile up at him. He loved her smile

He took her hands and steadied her as she stood on the window sill. She swung one leg up on top of the roof, he pulled her the rest of the way up. She stood next to him, clinging to him to remain upright, her face bathed in the soft light of the sunrise. The look on her face as the sunrise captivated her.

He unconsciously stared at her for at least ten minutes. She looked so...he couldn't find a word to describe her. She was....she was shivering

"You need to go inside before you catch pneumonia." She tore her eyes from the sun to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." She smiled at him again. 

"Oh really?" Her tone of voice implied a dare. "How?"

"By forcing you to go inside and get warmed up."

"Um, how'm I going to get inside?"

"You'll go through my room." 

"Okay. But how am I going to move?"

"The way you normally do." She took a very deep breath and bit her lip.

"But it's so high...oy. Jim, promise you won't let me fall?"

"You know I'd never, do that." She managed a shaky smile and took both his hands.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He slowly led her to his window.

"You first." He said as he lowered her into his room. She sank to his floor, her legs unable to hold her upright anymore. He jumped into the room after her. When he saw her on the floor, he rushed to her side.

"You okay?'' He cupped her face in his hands.

"I guess I haven't gotten over that fear of heights yet." Her voice shook.

"Maybe if you eat something you'll feel better." He dried the single tear that had escaped her eyelashes. "Do you think you can walk?''

"I....I think so. If you let me lean on you." He pulled her up and snaked his arm around her waist. After they managed to get out of the room he stopped her.

"Do you want me to just carry you?''

"That would be much easier, yes. But I think I should at least try to walk."

"Okay then, just lean on me." He helped her down the stairs and to the kitchen. Once she was safely on sitting on a barstool, he relaxed. Her face was back to its normal color, her eyes had their shine back instead of the listlessness that had been there only moments before, and a hint of a smile lit up her face. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" 

"Um, just purp juice for now." She laid her head on the counter.

"You will not just have purp juice!" Her head shot back up.

"And why not?" Her tone of voice implied a dare.

"Because breakfast is the most important meal of the day, that's why!"

"Aye, aye, cap'n." She mumbled, half dead, as she dropped her head on the counter again.

"Are you feeling alright?" She rolled her eyes up at him.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a bit sleepy and a lot scared."

"Try to stay awake, okay?"

"Mmmm-hmmm ," she mumbled. to him.

"Here's your purp juice." He said, setting a small glass in front of her.

"And your sweet roll." 

"My what?" Her head shot up for the third time.

"Your sweet roll, they're left over from that one group that came in last night."

"Oh. Thanks, Jim." She smiled up at him. He wished there was some way to bottle that smile.

"Anytime." He got himself another sweet roll and commenced with eating his breakfast. Once she was done with her roll, she stood swaying slightly in the process and started making the stuff that the regulars ordered every day.

"How do you feel now?" Jim asked, joining her at the stove to help her out.

"Much better thank you. Could you make the eggs? Nobody in their right mind ever touches mine." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, she was concentrating on punching a loaf of bread into the perfect shape. He half smiled, half frowned, she had no problem admitting some of her faults, her small ones anyway, but he knew nothing of her real faults. 

"Jim?" He jumped.

"Yeah!?" 

"Well, first I was going to ask you when you were going to make those eggs, but now I'm not so sure. Are _you_ feeling okay, Jim?"

"Um, yeah. Just thinking."

"Are you sure?" She walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his cheek and tipped his face towards her. He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt him inside. She looked him in the eye, her own eyes searching his face.

"Um, yeah, positive." She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes like a soft blanket covering him. She stood on tiptoe and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Good." She left the room to greet the first costumers. He stared after her almost in shock. She really confused him. _GAH, GIRLS! _

(A/N: Blah chapter, I know, next time it will have some kind of point, I promise)


	6. Return of the Porthole

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I will never own Jim, Walt Disney and Robert Louis Stevenson do. *sigh* How depressing....

No one reviewed chapter 6 yet. What's up with that?! But I still am kind enough to upload another chapter. Aren't I nice? And by the way you guys get NO COOKIES!!!!!!! Bad peoples! PAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I got my first kiss!!!!!!!!!!!! So this chapter is LOOSELY based on that!!!! 

Chapter 7

Three months later.

"Zandra?" Jim called. He hadn't seen her since her last shift. The inn was closed now and he was finally on break. The rest of the "family" as Zandra had adopted everyone at the Benbow was already asleep. He wandered toward the hall where Zandra had come to them from. Every night he walked down that hall, thanking an unknown someone for bringing her to him. It had been practically a year since she had came through the wall into his world. As he turned to walk down the hallway, he noticed something, an eerie, iridescent green glow. It looked just like the glow that had lead him to discover Zandra. There was a small figure bathed in the light of the glow. At once he realized it was Zandra. She was walking toward it almost in a trance.

"Zandra? Zandra!" She turned and looked at him, his voice breaking through the trance of the light. At that exact instant the glow disappeared. She spun around toward the wall, and let out a small cry of alarm, as tears started to stream down her cheeks. 

"Zan, what is it?" He asked, hurrying to her side.

"It's nothing, Jim." She rushed, as she quickly wiped the tears off of her face with the back of her hand.

"Yes, it is something, Zandra. Otherwise you wouldn't be crying." He tipped her chin up so he could look her in the eye. She trembled under his steady gaze. He was so sweet, and nice, and good, and so...so...wonderful. It hurt so bad that he didn't think about her in the same way. Or so she thought.

"You're right as usual."

"Will you tell me what it is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She looked up into his eyes, letting him look into her soul. She stared at him for several minutes as she felt her resolves weaken. 

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you can't freak out okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She drew a shaky breath, "I wanted to go back." He felt himself weaken.

"Why?" She smiled inwardly at how pale his face was.

"I don't know. All I ever knew there was pain. My mother used to abuse me, verbally...emotionally...physically, especially physically. That and making me feel like a useless excuse of a human being, were her favorite ways to turn me into a perfect lady. But it never worked, so she beat me up more and more often." 

"What about your father?"

"He was always away, I only saw him like, three times a year. That was the only time my mother was ever nice to me." He gently pulled her close to him. "Oh Zan, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay, I was doing just fine." Now where had he heard that before? 

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"What makes you say so?"

"Because now I've got a place where I belong, where I feel loved. You took the pain away and let me have a home." If only she knew how loved she was here.

"If you could would you go back now? Right now?" He looked down into her the big, sea goddess eyes.

She closed her eyes and sank from his arms to the floor for a long time, remembering all the bad things of her old home, remembering the feeling of peace and belong of this place she now called home. She was silent for several minutes. Jim stepped a few paces away, just starring at her. She was trembling and rocking back and forth on her knees. She pressed her hands together and lifted her fingertips to her lips.

*Flashback*

...."Momma, please don't! I didn't mean to. I won't do it again. I promise!"

"But of course you won't, especially after this!"...

*End of that Flashback start of new one*

....She and Jim were washing the lunch dishes after a very long lunch hour.

On impulse she threw a drenched sponge at him when his back was turned. Slowly he turned around and looked at her. He took a few menacing steps toward her. He grabbed the cup he'd just finished cleaning a dunked it in the rinse water. She shrieked and started to dodge, but it was too late. Soon an all out water fight was raging...

*End of Flashback* 

She felt the pain she'd felt at her old home started to finally drain away as a feeling of total peace set upon her shoulders. After the long minutes of silence and good and bad memories passed, her eyes flew open.

"A few minutes ago I might have," Jim felt the strength begin to drain out of his legs.

"But now I think, no....I know that I would stay." Jim pulled her to her feet and pressed a feather light kiss on her lips.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that."

"I think I've got a good idea," She murmured, leaning into him.


	7. A New Costumer

Disclaimer: You get the jist.

Chapter 8:

__

(Jim's back at the Academy for his last year of Captain training about to graduate, and everyone's about a year older now)

Zandra crept softly down the stairs, it was about 5:00 a.m. and she didn't want to wake anyone up before the morning rush. She needed to get out and think. It was so boring and dull and depressing here with Jim back at school. She missed him so, so much. They exchanged letters weekly, but it wasn't the same as seeing him every day! _He'd better keep his promise or I'll... _she didn't finish the thought. In his last letter he promised her that when he got back she would come on his first voyage with him. That's what kept her from going absolutely insane, BEN was intolerable and she was getting sick of having to serve drunks, though that had taught her a little self-defense. She stepped outside the front door and hurried down the front path. It had rained last night, _again_. That was the only thing that was wrong with Montressor, the rain. She started down the soggy trail to the docks. They were the only place she could look down on all of Montressor, which was actually quite strange considering how high they were. _I wish that Jim was..._

"Ooofff!!" She was so caught up in thought that she had run right into someone. 

"OMIGOSH! I'm so sor..." The apology died on her lips as she stared into an incredibly _hot_ face.

"It's all my fault. I should've been watching were I was going," he said. 

" If fact you could be an angel in disguise. Would you please be so kind and help me bring something up to that inn?" 

She quickly hid her surprise and put on her best waitressing manners,

"Uh...of course, what do you want me to do?"

"If you would carry this chest, but be careful it's rather heavy." He said handing her a small, but, as he said, very heavy chest.

He went to his small ship and grabbed a few bags from the deck, yelled a few words and jumped off as the ship started off. 

"Planning to stay for a while?" she asked, observing all his baggage.

"Maybe so. Why do you ask?" She blushed under his almost intrusive gaze.

"I work there."

"Difficult?" 

"Occasionally."

"Do you ever speak in more than one word sentences?"

"Only to my friends."

"I see. What's your name?"

"Zandra, and you?"

"Drake." 

"Where do you come from? You have a strange accent."

"A place in the middle of etherium that you wouldn't have heard of ,you?"

"A place called earth, you've probably never heard of....." She trailed off at the strange look he was giving her.

"What?"

"You're from _EARTH_? The _planet _Earth?"

"Um, yeah. Is it that surprising?" The question was wasted on him, he was muttering incoherent words in something that resembled French to himself. She only caught a few of them,

__

"Impossible...There's no way....it can't be!"

"No it's not. There is a way, just don't ask about it. And it can be because otherwise I wouldn't be here!" He stopped talking and stared at her.

"You understand Zambodian?"

"Um, it sounded like French, except with a really bad accent to me, but I suppose I do."

"But...but...I learned about Earth in school. The _uninhabitable _planet! You CAN'T be from there!"

"Well I evidently can and am so you'll just have to get over the shock, -k-?"

"Fine, can we change the subject? Would you tell me how old you are?"

"Eighteen, why?"

"I'm twenty, and I was just wondering."

"Twenty, huh? I've got a...friend who's twenty.." she trailed off. 

"That's nice, though I don't see why I'd care." They entered the inn. She quickly walked over to the desk and opened the guest book.

"You'll have to sign in, and then I can give you a room for however long you like, rent'll be about ten doubloons a night."

"So cheap?"

"Royal quality for beggars pay."

"Interesting."

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Um, no I ate on my ship."

"Yours?"

"It's mine." He paused and glanced at her to see if that was registering, she just nodded.

"Continue"

"I inherited it from my father."

"I never would have known." She murmured to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Mm-hm."

"It was!" 

"Don't get offended," he said smiling at her, she saw the laughter hiding in his eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon, I'll show you to your room."

__

(A/N: Wanted a new character, just for fun, if you don't like it tell me and I'll drop 'im)


	8. Graduation

So I lied....

Thank you Raine for being the only stinkin' reviewer! 

Chapter 9 

Drake when had been at the inn for about a month, enough time to let Zandra know he was an outrageous flirt, mainly with her. That he was an expert in self defense. That he had an unlimited supply ten pence doubloons, and that he had a deep dark secret. He disappeared early in the morning and dropped in every now and then for meals, just to flirt a bit and then disappear. 

Zandra shook her head as she folded the last top and put in her bag. She was packing to go see Jim graduate. He was FINALLY coming back, though he'd warned in his last letter that he would be shipping out soon after he got back, and to be packed and ready to leave at anytime. She couldn't wait to see him. Sarah's voice floated up the stairs.

"Zandra, we're leaving in five minutes!" _YES!_

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec!" she quickly double checked her bag before hurrying down the stairs. Only about TWO, INCREDIBLY, LOOOONG hours until Jim!

******************************************************************

Jim had just received his diploma and was glancing over the crowd a small, slightly bewildered, smile on his face. _Where is she? She said she'd be here_. He swept the crowd over again, but still didn't see her. They were calling the next person up. He hurried off of the stage, bumping into somebody as he did.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he tried to pass.

"You'd better be!" 

"Zandra?!" He stared in disbelief.

"You better believe it!" He let out a whoop and scooped her up into his arms, twirling her around in circles.

"Scare me out of two years growth why don't you ? I thought you didn't come! Where were you?!"

"I missed you too. Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world! And I've been back here for like an hour! Someone should really do something about the heating system back here. It's positively freezing!"

"So you scared the crap out of me for nothing?"

"I don't know about for nothing. It was pretty sweet, seeing you looking all confused and bewildered for once."

"That's not nice." He said, tousling her hair.

"Why you little..."She yelped, rearranging her hair properly.

"I don't know what you mean by 'little'." He said straightening to his full 6'1" height, towering a good four or five inches over her. She glared at him.

"Okay, I take it back, I take it back." She said as she hit his shoulder lightly.

"Is that anyway to treat a guy after he's been gone for three, long months?"

"Probably not, but that's not the point. C'mon, your mom's gonna' be looking for us." She started towards the audience. _It's so good to have her near again_. He thought following her.

******************************************************************

Zandra smiled, Jim was with her again and she felt nothing but happiness. They had spent the last few hours hearing all about the Academy. Jim had finally run out of tales around three-something in the morning. Sarah was dozing across from them, and BEN was in his 'tired mode' were he just sat there staring into space. Jim's arm was around her and her head was resting on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, feeling completely at peace. 

"Hey, Jim?" She whispered, rolling her eyes up at him.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her.

"I'm glad you're back, I really missed you." He smiled and tightened his arm around her.

"I missed you too."

"Don't leave too soon -k-?"

"I'm takin' you with me, remember?"

"I couldn't very well forget!"

"Good." 

__

(A/N: Another pointless chapter I know, I know, get over it!)


	9. Two Boys Meet

So, at least Raine reviewed. That's better than last time! *Ahem* 

I know, I know, you shouldn't need to rely on reviews in order to keep writing, but you guys this is torture!!!! Can't you all least write one measly word?! Please? I'll give you graham cracker and frosting sandwiches! *yum*

Chapter 10

"What? Explain again. I'm not quite sure I've got this straight yet. You and this...this Jim, are more than friends?" Drake asked, trying his best to remain calm. That night he'd seen Jim carrying Zandra inside. Suspecting other intentions; had jumped in and almost sliced Jim's head off with the saber that he always carried with him. Lucky for Jim, Zan had woken up and stopped him. Now both were demanding explanations.

"I said, 'A little', emphasis on little, more than friends, Drake. Okay?"

"Who is this guy, where did he come from, how long have you known him, and WHY DOES HE THINK YOU BELONG TO HIM?!" Jim roared, he had tried to remain calm, but almost having your head dissevered from your body gets a guy a little angry! 

Zandra flinched, this was defiantly not going the way she'd planned. So she hadn't _really _told either of them about each other. She had mentioned Drake to Jim in her last couple of letters, and she'd mentioned Jim to Drake a few times. So she didn't say his name, big deal.

"Alexandra Marie Flori..." Jim's voice cut in through her thoughts.

"I thought I told you never to call me that!"

"Well, are you going to answer me, or just sit there chewing on your lip?"

"Jim, try to be nice. Okay, this is Drake.."

"You all ready told me that."

"Don't be facetious. He's from Zambodia," She paused and glanced at Drake for affirmation, he nodded. "He's been staying at the Benbow off and on for about three months. And I can't really answer the last one. Happy?"

"That's not the adjective I would use to describe what I'm feeling right now. But you did answer my questions, yes." 

"I thought I told you to stop being sarcastic!"

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this lovely banter you two are having, but Zandra, I cannot stand the suspense any longer. Are you and this...this....for lack of a better word _man_, more than friends or not?!" Drake interrupted, each word dripping with ice.

"You'll not use that tone of voice when speaking directly to this young woman again, is that clear?" Jim said, rising to his feet.

"If I recall correctly, she just reprimanded _you_ for talking to her in the same manner, Hawkins!" Drake retorted, also rising. 

"That's Captain to you!"

"Oh, excuse me, almighty _CAPTAIN HAWKINS_!"

"I'll teach you to speak like that to me!" Jim took a step towards Drake, raising his fist menacingly .

"Oh, you _want_ to get beaten to a pulp, do you?"

"STOP IT! Stop it both of you! STOP IT!!!" Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. "Here I thought that both of you could act like gentlemen, and be polite, or...or at least _civil_ to one another. But no, NO you just _had_ to try and cut his head off! And you just _had _to use your high-and-mighty captaining TO ANOTHER CAPTAIN!!!!!!! I thought both of you could keep your cool better than this, but I guess I was wrong. Both of you act like boys instead of men!" She screamed as the tears that she'd been trying to keep back finally fell, she lifted the hem of her long skirt and fled the room.

The two men watched her run from the room. It took all of Jim's will power to keep from running after her. But if she was still the same girl he knew, she'd want time to get herself under control before she let anybody see her. Drake didn't have the same idea. He almost instantly started after her, but Jim placed a hand on his arm.

"Let her be."

"WHAT?!"

"Leave her alone for a bit, let her get herself under control again." Drake paused, Zandra _would_ want to be left alone.

"All right, you win. This time." And with that he stalked out of the room.

"Wait!" He paused by the door.

"What?"

"Are you really a captain?" He turn towards Jim and leaned against the doorpost.

"You could say that." 

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I own a ship, but have never actually been fully in charge of one."

Jim narrowed his eyes, "What's your ship named?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" 

"Because if I do I'll die.

******************************************************************

Zandra blindly ran down to the docks. She tripped, pulled herself back up and ran harder. She finally reached her favorite spot that overlooked the far, far edges of the Lagoon Nebulae. She sank down and pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in her hands. Thunder rolled, she glanced up at the sky, as if daring it to rain on her. The wind howled, and she shivered, cursing herself for not grabbing a jacket. She wrapped her arms more tightly legs. She heard another crack of thunder, lightning flashed and the storm broke loose. Rain pelted down on her, soaking her in seconds, but she didn't pay any attention. She was to absorbed in her problems. Why hadn't she just told _one _of them about the other? Why hadn't she told Jim on the way home? Why did she always manage to get herself into so much trouble? Why....why was it so cold out? She slowly, painfully stood and made her to the inn. It was so cold. She couldn't feel her feet anymore. She had to keep on moving. She was so tired. Maybe she should lie down for a minute. NO! She bit her lip and started walking faster. She had to get inside, had to get warm. She had to get inside before she caught hypothermia. She was almost there. It was so cold and she was so tired. She had to get inside and get warm before she could sleep. She had to! She pushed open the door to the inn, ooh, it was so warm! She barely was inside before she fainted.

__

(A/N: There! It's my vain attempt at a cliff-hanger, hope you liked it! Now click the little button down there, Please? Because you love me?) 


	10. What I Live For

Thanks to Night Music for actually reviewing! Woo-hoo! Hot chocolate cappuccinos for you!

So how do y'all like Drake? Yes, no, maybe so? (Oh gosh! I can't believe I just typed that! What's this world coming to? It's being taken over by clichés!

Chapter 11

Jim stared blankly at the fire, while Drake paced up and down in front of the hearth. Zandra had been found unconscious just inside the front hall about two hours ago. A doctor had immediately been called and she had been diagnosed with a dangerously high fever, possibly pneumonia. He had done everything he could to bring it down, some of which helped, but most of it didn't. Now all they could do was make her as comfortable as possible and wait; praying that the fever would break by morning.

Drake came to a stop in front of Jim, "How can you just...just sit there and act like nothing happened?! She could be dying in there, and all you do is sit there staring!"

"You think I'm not worried!? That girl's the reason I wake up every morning!

You honestly think I'm not scared for her life?! I refuse to be. She CAN'T die, and I won't think like that!" Jim exploded. What planet was this guy from anyway?

_(Three hours later)_

Sarah came down the hall, the doctor had been sent home. There was no need for him anymore. She braced herself and stepped into the main dining room where she had last seen the boys. They still were in there.

"Boys?" She said softly. Instantly both stood.

"Mom! What's the matter?" Jim asked moving toward her.

"Zandra is....Zandra is...."Sarah trailed off, burying her face in her hands.

"She's what? Mom what is it?!" Jim grabbed her shoulders. 

"She..."

__

(Nice cliffy? Yes, no? Click the little button and tell me!) 


	11. The Rest od 11

Raine Ishida: I know, I know, but I had to improvise!

Night Music: I could never kill off Zan! And hon, I know it's hard, but you MUST wait for Silver to show up. Now is simply not the time.

Abby/Angie: Go jump off a cliff! But first tell me what's so awful about Zandra? Everyone else seems to like her! And how is she a hussy? Do you now how shallow falling for girls because of they're looks is? The only reason she's pretty is because I'm not, -k-?!

The Rest Of Chapter 11

"Zandra's fever broke and you can go in to see her now!" Sarah burst out laughing. Both boys stared at her, then Drake let out a long, loud whoop and through his arms around Sarah. Jim looked like he was going to faint. His mouth was opening and closing, but no words were coming out.

"Who wants to go in first?" Sarah asked.

"He can," Jim said quietly. Both stared at him.

"Captain, are you sure?" Drake asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, but if you don't get in there, I'll take it back." 

"Thanks." Drake shot him a small smile and hurried upstairs to her room.

"Jim, that was very kind of you."

"Yeah, I know." He sat down on a near by table.

"She's really better?"

"Well she's still very weak, and she can't talk for very long. But yes, she's MUCH better. She really wants to see you, Jim."

"I want to see her too. How much longer?"

"The last time I heard that you were eleven. Drake's still got about five minutes."

Jim took up Drake's pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, back and...

"Jim cut that out! You're making me dizzy!"

"Sorry. How much longer?"

"Three minutes." 

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Jim sat down and started sorting out a deck of cards. Three of Hearts, Jack of Spades, Six of Diamonds, Ace of Clubs.....This wasn't working either.

"Mom..."

"Minute and a half, Jim."

"Eighty-nine, eighty-eight, eighty-seven, eighty-six, eighty-five......"

"Jim, stop!"

"But Mom, I...."

"I don't want to hear it, Jim. I need to go let Drake know that his time's up."

A minute and a half later, Jim stepped into Zandra's room.

"Jim?" Her voice was soft and weak, but it was still hers. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to lay a hand on her forehead. 

"Don't you dare touch my face or I'll break yours. I've had so many different hands on my forehead in the past five hours, at least that's what your mom said, I'm going to get a huge zit right smack in the middle and it won't go away for like two months and...." She trailed off, "What's wrong?" 

"N-nothing, just got something in my eye," Jim muttered as he quickly wiped a tear off of his face. "I was so afraid for you, I thought you were going to die or...or..." 

"I'm not going to die for a very long time, don't worry." 

"I know, I know, but when you come so close, it really scares me." He cupped her face in his hands. "Don't do it again, -k-?"

"I'll do my best." They sat staring into each others eyes for a few long moments. 

"Jim, when do you have to leave?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"In a few minutes, you need to get your strength back." 

"No, I mean for your voyage."

"Oh. In about a week, but I'll try to get it extended so you have time to get better."

"You don't have to do that, I'll be better by tomorrow."

"I want you do get totally better, so I'm going to have it extended. End of story."

"But, Jim....." He laid his fingers on her lips and kissed her forehead.

"It'll all be fine. If your going to get better you need lots of rest. I'll come over and see you in the morning. Good night." He felt her smile through his fingers. 

"First thing in the morning?" The words were muffled. She lifted his fingers, and leaning up slightly, kissed his cheek.

"Night, Jim." 


	12. Morning Comes

Abgie: "Ladies" she won't admit her feelings because she doesn't know if Jim loves her back. Would you tell your heart throb that you were in love with him? Wait, knowing you "two" and how rash you are, you probably would, considering your lack of humility. 

Night Music: Yes Silver's coming! Woo-hoo! I'm still trying to figure out how exactly to fit him in, any ideas?

Chapter 12

"Zandra? You up?" Jim's voice drifted through her door. 

"Yeah, I'm up. Come in." Jim opened her door and stepped inside her room.

"Zan, where are you?" She poked her head out of the closet.

"In here. I'll be out in a second." A moment later she came out wearing a floor length, gray skirt that was tight at her hips and gradually got fuller as it went down to her ankles and a red shirt. Her face was very pale, and she was breathing hard. He moved toward her, but stopped when she raised a shaking hand.

"Don't," Deep breath. "I..I'm going to....to do this" Gasp "on my own." She said. He ignored her and gently picked her up and brought her to her bed.

"Jim, I'm not going to lay down. I want to go downstairs." 

"No, you're staying here and getting your rest."

"But, Jim..." She gave him a look that could melt ice. He closed his eyes, sighed and turned toward the door.

"You're staying by the fire, on the couch, and you will not get up to do anything unless the house is on fire, understand?" She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Jim."

"You do realize that if my mom says anything you're going straight back to bed."

"I know, I know." 

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"You're okay with cooking aren't you?"

"As long as everyone eats eggs, yeah." 

She flinched, "I don't want your mom cooking everything and waiting tables. That's normally what I do. Can you make most of the side dishes?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle it. Don't worry about it, and that's an order." He gently set her on the couch. Drake entered the room and stopped short when he saw them.

"Zandra, why are you down here?" 

"Because I hate being shut up in my room for excessively long periods of time."

"I want you to go back to your room."

"And I'm supposed to care because?"

"Give up while you're ahead, Drake. We've already had this conversation." Jim said. Drake rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Fine you win. This time." He bent over and kissed her forehead lightly. Jim felt his blood boil as he fought the impulse to break Drakes face.

"Hey Drake? Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah. I'll be back around lunchtime." He squeezed her hand and followed Jim out if the room.

"What?"

"How long have you been around ships?"

"Almost all my life. Why"

"I need a good gunner and I was wondering if you wanted the job."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Do you want it or not?"

"No, I don't think I will. I'm pretty sure you'd never let anything happen to her. It appears that you love her almost as much as I do. Just don't think you'll be the one she picks." And with that he left the room. 

__

What? He denied an opportunity to be with Zandra?! Why? Stay tuned and find out! Sheesh, I sound like a radio announcer...Must be something in the brownies... 


	13. He Left Me

Abgie: Thank you, thank you very much! Come backs have always been my specialty. Zandra is having mixed feelings about both boys at this point. At first she thought she loved Jim, but now she's not so sure. Keep reading and you'll figure some of it out.

Raine! It's here! You haven't read this yet! 

Chapter 13:

Drake sighed and looked around his room one more time. The message had finally come. It was finally time for him to leave. He'd been waiting for this for months, but now that it was here, he didn't want to leave. He'd fallen in love with her. But he couldn't let his personal feelings interfere with the plan. The captain had been killed as they had promised him. He now owned the galleon. He would wait until Zandra and Captain Hawkins left, his crew pick him up at the docks and they'd follow Hawkins' ship the _R.L.S. Alexandra_. Jim had named his beautiful ship after Zandra.

He quietly stepped into the hall and moved towards Zandra's room. He gently opened her door. There she was, his angel, the early morning light illuminating her face. He gently kissed her sleeping lips and stole out of the room, leaving a piece of paper attached to her mirror.

******************************************************************

"So did we get everything?" Zandra asked Jim. She had gotten better the next day, as she'd foretold although Jim was still pretty skeptical. But he had agreed to let her come on his voyage. They had just gotten back from a 'shopping trip' for supplies.

"Just about. I'd still like to have a couple of things, but we won't die if I can't get them in time."

"So when do we leave?"

"Five days. Can you be ready by then?"

"I've been ready. All I need to do now is pack."

"I thought you were totally ready."

"Well I am in a sense. You really don't need that much to be an assistant cook."

"Only endurance," Jim murmured.

"What's that? Jim, really now that you're a captain, you should speak up."

"Um, just thinking out loud."

"Sure you were. I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back in a while."

******************************************************************

Zandra stepped outside and looked warily at the sky to see if it would start pouring on her. The sun was actually shining and for once the wind wasn't blowing. She couldn't believe it...four days. Four days until they left. Just four days! She could hardly wait. She'd been on a cruise once when she was ten, but her father hadn't been there and she had barely seen her mother. This would be her first time away from the Benbow since Jim's graduation. Jim had asked Drake to come, but he had declined, which had come as a total shock. As far as she knew Jim and Drake hated each other to the very core, which was probably why Drake had declined. Why Jim had wanted hire Drake was completely beyond her. What was wrong with him anyway?

Drake had disappeared a few days ago, only leaving a note stuck on Zandra's mirror. He had written that he wasn't coming back. That he had gotten tired of Benbow. He'd said that he'd been in one place for too long. He didn't leave any explanation, he'd only said that he'd miss her and to be careful on her trip, he'd see her soon. His letter left her feeling void. She missed their late night talks while she did the dishes. She missed the glares and rude gestures he and Jim made and gave each other when they thought she wasn't looking. 

She almost wished Drake would've gone with them. She knew that Jim would be busy a good deal of the time and Drake was good company. Besides, she didn't want to spend time with the bunch of crude, hardcore men Jim had described for her. Jim had promised her a separate room from the large one the crew slept in, but what was she going to do in her spare time? She was almost positive that those men wouldn't want an eighteen year old girl hanging around and getting in the way. 

******************************************************************

Jim stared at the fire. He had no idea that there was so much to getting a ship ready to set sail. Hiring a good crew, making sure you had enough supplies, planning to be sure that you'd getting in enough kilometers a day, keeping track of any storms that might show up, the list went on and on. 

It was a good thing Zandra was there or else he might have flipped. She was like a ray of sunshine, always lighting up his day. But she had seemed distracted the last few days. Sure, she was excited about going on the trip, but ever since Drake disappeared without saying a word, he'd caught her staring out into space. She was picking at her food and he could hear her tossing and turning in the middle of the night. A pang of jealosy hit him. He knew that he loved her with all his heart, but did Zandra know? He stood and went up stairs to his room. He'd tell her on their first night aboard ship. Anything could happen when you were in etherium.

__

So, what'd you think? Hit the little button and tell me!


	14. The Alexandra and Alissa

Night Music: Thanks for your suggestions. I think I've got a pretty good idea of where Silver's gonna' show up. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait some more....Details are confusing.

Chapter 14

"So...what do you think of it?"

"Oh, Jim! It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!" Zandra stared up in awe at Jim's ship. The titanium colored metal glittered in the early morning sunshine. It was a rather large ship, with five masts, the one in the middle huge, the two on the sides a little smaller, and the last two comparably smaller. A sparkling steering wheel _(AN/ what are those called anyway?)_ right up front with fancy carved embellishments on the handles. An complicated control panel lay right below it. A two huge gunners stood off to either side of the middle mast. The bound up sails where made of the most durable, long-lasting material that was still bright with newness.

"Jim, how did ever afford it?"

"Zandra, I've been saving since I was sixteen, and I owe the Dopplers some money. But it was well worth it." 

"So did you hire any girls for me?"

"Sorry. You can't find many girls willing to work on a merchant ship."

"Why not?"

"Pirates." A look of absolute terror flashed across her face.

"P..pirates?" She squeaked. He slipped his arm around her waist.

"They're a _very_ uncommon any more. And we have one of the best tracking systems there is. If there are any pirates. We'll be able to tell where they are and who they are a long time before they get to us. I promise. Why don't I give you a tour of the ship, alright? It'll take your mind off of unpleasant things."

"Sure...great...wonderful...fantastic...."

"You're still scared, aren't you?"

"Just a tad bit."

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

He showed her his stateroom, filled with books, maps, and complicate d looking diagrams. He showed her the room that would be hers for the voyage. It was small, one could've easily mistaken it for a closet, but she had a small dresser built into the wall, a desk and chair for writing letters, but no bed.

"Jim...?" She looked at him quizzically. He grinned at her.

"Watch." He reached for a leather strap she had missed when she first saw the room, and pulled down on it.

"Step back." He cautioned a nicely sized bed was pulled down from the wall and covered most of the floor space. 

"Wow. How does it go back up?"

"Easy. You grab the bottom and push up. Want to try?"

"Sure." She followed his instructions and was surprised at how easily she could push the bed back upright. 

"You want to see the rest of the ship?"

"Of course."

He showed her the galley and where all the supplies were kept. She was pleased to see that everything was neatly arranged for convenience.

"So how many are we supposed to cook for?" She asked, referring to the aged lizard that she would be assisting. 

"Roughly fifty to sixty." Her jaw dropped.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one cooking...We have to clean up after them too, right?"

"Mm-hm. But it won't take very long with Alissa and..."

"Who's Alissa?"

"Didn't I tell you?" There was a hint of teasing in his eyes. "She's my first mates little one. About three or four years old. Poor child her mother died when she was only two. Sterling brings her everywhere with him since. She'll be the cabin girl. Of course there's also James the actual cabin boy who'll do most of the actual work, but...."

"Where'll she sleep?" She asked, her eyes taking on a soft shine.

"Sterling said that when she was younger she stayed in his room with him, but now that she's older and bigger..."

"Oh Jim, could she stay with me?" His face broke into a grin.

"I was hoping you'd ask. Sterling's awfully concerned about the kid growing up without a woman's influence. He was asking if you'd let her stay with you, but I wanted to surprise you."

"That was nasty of you not telling me."

"Do you want to go meet them?" He asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Are they here?"

"Should be."

They hurried up to the main deck to meet Mr. Sterling, a man with dark hair that was tied back in a ponytail, green eyes that held a hidden sorrow, chiseled features and strong hands, probably in his late thirties. There was a little girl about three and a half with him, but her features were much softer than his, her chin length, brown hair hung in delicate curls around her face, her eyes were dark blue orbs that studied the newcomers with curiosity. Zandra smiled at the little girl and was rewarded with an adorable grin, showing that the child had just lost a front tooth.

"Zandra, I'd like you to meet Mr. Sterling and his daughter Alissa. Mr. Sterling, this is our assistant cook Alexandra Cortez."

"Please, call me Zandra." She reached out to shake the mans offered hand 

"Zandra has agreed to let Alissa stay with her." Sterlings face broke into a smile.

"God bless ya' lass. Thank ya'. Do ya' 'ear that 'Lissa? Ya' gets to stay wid a woman 'dis time. Aren't ya' happy?" The little girl smiled shyly.

"Yeth Da. Yeth." The little one threw her arms around Zandra's legs in a hug. Zandra looked up at Jim, startled. Sterling turned away from them to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Aye, lass. She's been awaitin' for one to love 'er. Thank ya' lass." Both young adults could hear the tears in his voice. Zandra had to blink back her own tears.

"Do you want to see your room, Alissa?" Her voice was choked with unshed tears for the two broken souls.


	15. Pirates!

Night Music: A _helm_? Oh, hehe....

Raine: I'm glad someone likes Alissa. Nobody else mentioned her!

Abgie: Ladies, consider it a Christmas gift. And if you really hate the story that much, remember I didn't ask you to read it.

Merry Christmas ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 15

Zandra and Alissa hit it off right from the start. The child was simply adorable and was totally endearing. The impish cabin boy, James O'Connell, a short, ten year old Irish boy with flaming red hair and mischievous, dark hazel eyes, found a place in her heart almost instantly. After being around the three for a month and a half he realized that the two children made her days on ship wonderful. Jim watched the three play around off duty, and the realization hit of what a good mother and wife Zandra would make someday. If only he could be the man to have her. Yet he put off telling her his feelings. He was concerned about her feelings toward him. At the end of the day when he caught her staring out into etherium, and he could only hope she was day dreaming about him, but something inside him said that she was thinking about Drake. He could see it on her face. Maybe he would tell her tonight.

******************************************************************

"Zandra, do you have time to take a walk?" she looked up from the pot she was scrubbing.

"Where could we walk?"

"Just around the ship." She glanced at the pile of dishes in the sink.

"They can wait. I need to talk to you." She frowned.

"What's the matter? 

"Nothing. I just want to tell you something." 

"Alright then." He carefully tucked her hand inside his the crook of his arm and they made their way to the deck.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He led her over to the shrouds.

"Sit down. This could take awhile."

"What's up?" He took both her hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Zan.....How do you like working on the ship?" A look of complete shock washed over her face.

"I..um...It's great. I mean the kids are wonderful and Cookie's not as bad as I thought he was going to be and the men are really great about my not so great cooking. Why?"

"I...don't know. Um...You seem to be distracted every now and then."

"Oh, I guess I've been worrying about Drake that's all."

"Why?"

"Because he just disappeared that day. He didn't even tell me goodbye."

"Why's that so bad now?"

"Because! He was like a brother to me! And I miss him."

"A....what?"

"A brother."

Jim felt like laughing with relief.

"So you've always thought of him as a brother?"

"Not always. When for a while there I thought I might be in live with him, but then some things happened and I changed my mind."

"So would you mind telling me how you think of me?"

She colored slightly.

"Well...I've always...I mean I..."

He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want me to go first?"

"You mean you?" 

"Mmm-hmm."

"Oh Jim! I...I..." 

"Captain! CAPTAIN! Pirates is acomin'! Pirates!" Jim spun around. Sterling was running towards them. He jumped down from the shrouds.

"How far away...." The color drained out of Sterlings face.

"Right behind you, Sir."

"Sssslowly turn around Cap'n. Don't make any sssudden movesss or the girl diessssss.

Jim spun around and to his horror he saw a creature that oddly resembled a snake, but with human limbs, holding a gun to Zandra's head. 


	16. Kidnapped!

Night Music: Not quite yet. Next chapter, I think.

The rest of you: Hop to it! Review! Review! Review!

Chapter 16

"Zan'ra? Where are 'ou?" It was Alissa, climbing up the stairs from the galley. All on the deck stiffened. If the kids came up now they would be in big trouble.

"Zandra? We're done with the dishes. Can you play now?" James was following close behind the little girl. Zandra glanced at her captor, then at Jim, they both nodded. The kids shouldn't see this. 

"James, I need you to take Alissa and go back down to the galley and count all of the silverware. Okay?"

"Why?" 

"Trust me. It needs to be done." 

"Why?"

"James. Please."

"Whatever. C'mon 'Lissa let's go back down there." 

After the kids footsteps had died down her captor began talking again.

"Assss I sssaid Cap'n, nobody movesss or the girl getsss ssshot. Underssstand?" 

"Yes."

"Your whole crew?"

"Nobody moves! You hear me? No one! That's an order!" Jim shouted, not letting his eyes leave Zandra's face. "Happy?"

"Yesss. Now, my dear girl, let'sss be on our way." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the ship that sat along side the _Alexandra_. Without thinking Jim lunged at him as soon as his back was turned. The creature must have suspected such. He spun around shot Jim, grabbed Zandra before she could run to Jim, and jumped to the other ship. At his signal, the ship took off at lightening speed. 

****************************************************************** 

"Why did you do that?!" Zandra screamed. "Why did you shoot him?!" Her captor didn't turn around.

"Cap'n'sss orderssss."

"Who's your captain? I demand to know!"

"You'll find out ssssoon enough." 

"Oh really? When?"

"Assss ssssoon assss you're cleaned up." 

"What's wrong with how I look?"

"Nothing."

"Then why must I get cleaned up?"

"Cap'n'sss orderssss. misssss."

"If I get cleaned up will tell me why you were ordered to shoot him?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Cap'n'sss orderssss."

"Will you ever defy you're captain?"

"No. Now sssshut up!

"I will do no such thing unless you tell me what's going on!" The snake turned around and slapped her. She yelped and moved a few steps back.

"Being quiet works too."

She was led to a small room with closet, vanity, and small bed in it.

"Looks like I'll be staying here a while." She muttered under her breath.

"I'll sssend ssssomeone in an hour. There'ssss a dresss in the clossset, put it on. Put your hair up fansssy like. Be ready when he comessss"

"Why?"

"Because that'sss the way the Cap'n likesss to sssssee women."

"I can't wait to find out what kind of a man this captain of yours is." 

"He'ssss a good man. Don't be afraid."

"Like I've got a reason to be." She murmured sarcastically.

The snake left the room and shut the door. She instantly ran over to it and tried to open it. No such luck. It was locked securely. She fell to her knees and began to cry. Why was this happening to her? She didn't have any money. 

Well, she did, but all of it was back on Earth and it was her fathers anyway.

Why did he have to shoot Jim? Why did Jim try to stop him? Why? Why? Why?!!! She didn't even know if Jim was alive or not! She didn't know if she'd ever see the man she loved again. She didn't know what to do! She was scared and worried about Jim and what was she going to do? What was she going to do? If only she could see him. If only she could know he was okay.

She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. If she was going to meet this captain, she was going to appear calm and put together. There was no way that the captain would see her like this. Maybe she could win him over and convince him to take her back to the _Alexandra_, to see Jim. With new resolution she walked over to the closet and open the double doors.

She caught her breath in spite of herself. Inside the closet there was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It was floor length, with spaghetti straps, and was made out of dark red silk with some sort of a glittery embroidered sheer red overlay. It looked something like a prom dress, but with a hint of old fashioned elegance. There was a pair of sandals that laced up to her mid-calf, tying in a bow just below her knee cap. _(AN: Think ballerina)_ When she sat down on the vanity and opened a jewel case she found garnet and gold earrings, necklace, and a bracelet that had a thin gold chain connecting it to a ring. She decided to leave her long hair down, pinning some of the front up out of her face. She looked at herself in the vanity's small mirror. Through the cracked glass she could she that she looked wonderful. How she wished Jim was here to see her, but instead an awful pirate captain awaited her presence. 

__

Oh Jim, find me. Please find me. I love you Jim, with all my heart. Please don't be hurt bad. I can't live without you Jim! I... Her thoughts were interrupted by someone pounding on her door.

"Are ya' ready in 'dere?"

"Yes. Come in." A big man that slightly resembled a cat or tiger or something entered the room. He stopped and looked her over.

"Didn't know The Cap'n knew such a fine lady as yerself. He'll be pleased to see ya, I'm sure. Come now, afore 'e gets to anxious." He led her down a long hall to an ornately carved door. He rapped on it loudly. 

"She's 'ere Sir."

"Let her in, but you stay out."

"Aye, aye Cap'n. 'Ere she comes." The big man opened the door and roughly pushed her inside. She glanced around at her dark surroundings. She was in a dining room of sorts, perhaps a stateroom. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she made out a figure and the end of the table.

"Zandra. It's good to see you again." The voice sounded strangely familiar.

"Drake?"


	17. Why?

Abgie: Ladies, I never said _where_ Jim got shot, now did I? Thank you for the credit. As I said, Jim's not got to die, so don't be mad at Zandra. Besides, I'm sure that you'd let Jim get shot to bring the story some....thing. One question: Is this Dolphy an actual person? Because you make her sound like she's some kind of goddess or something....Do you make ritual sacrifices and all that spit?

Raine: So Pirates of the Caribbean is a little addicting....

Night Music: You're chapter had come!

Chapter 17

Jim stared at the ceiling of his room. It had been only hours before that a single pirate had jumped on board ship, taken Zandra, and disappeared. The ship had simply vanished. One second it was there, the next...gone. He looked down at his side. The bullet had barely missed his ribcage. Though it had only nicked him, the medic had insisted he stay in bed for a couple of days. He had been assured that they were following the galleon as closely as possible, but so far they had been following what seemed to be a ghost ship.

He could only imagine what was happening to Zandra. Was she hurt? Was she scared? Was she being treated right? Did she know he was looking for her? Was she still alive? Jim fell into a restless sleep.

******************************************************************

"Drake, why are you doing this to me?!" She stormed.

"Ello to you too. My don't you clean up nice'n pretty."

"Drake answer me!"

"Well dahling, it's not really you. It's your Cap'n Hawkins." 

"Wha...? Why...? How come...? You little...!" She sputtered.

"Well, Zandra dear, that cap'n 'o yours, his father made me father some trouble, resulting in me father's death. Now the late Cap'n Hawkins we just found out is dead. So me crew decided dat we ought to make 'is son pay. And since 'e loves ya so much, we thought we'd make 'im surfer some by takin' you. Savvy?"

"Why did you order Jim shot?!" 

"To make a distraction, luv." 

"So having a snake hold a gun to my wasn't enough? You actually had to make him use it?"

"Well no, but then we wouldn't 'ave had any excitement then, would we?"

"You're despicable." 

"Aye, that I am. Now won't ya sit down?" 

Zandra moaned inwardly as she sank into the indicated spot. The shame tactic wasn't working out as much as she hoped. She lowered her head so he couldn't see her eyes. Drake always did hate it when she cried. Perhaps it would help her out some now. 

It did.

"Zandra, what's the matter? Aren't ya happy to see an old friend again?"

She shook her head.

"Why not? I've ordered me men to treat right'n proper. You 'ave me word on that. You'll not be treated as a captive locked in yer room. Ya kin roam the ship as ya please. Don't be sad." 

She glanced up through her hair, thinking her plan might have worked. As if! Drake was looking down on her and she could plainly see by his face it was all an act. She stood up, forgetting that she was supposed to be sad. 

"Drake, you lowlife piece of scum, I want off of this ship this instant!"

"There's a window right there luv," He pointed to a large window on the east wall. "but then you'll never see your dear cap'n again." She fought down the urge to punch him. Instead she spun around and stormed out the door. Luckily, the layout of this ship was pretty close to Jim's and she found her way to the galley. She stormed down the steps, not paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly, she collided with someone. A very, very _big_ someone.

"So yer the lass Jimbo's fallen for."

"Who?" She craned her neck to see the mans face. 

"Aye, ya'd know 'im as Cap'n James Hawkins or Jim, but ever since 'e was fifteen I called 'im Jimbo. Come lass, ya' must be hungry." The monster of a man turned back to the kitchen part of the galley. Now that he wasn't blocking the light she could see the he was only half a man. His other half was a machine. A cyborg. She let her shock show for only a moment.

"How does a pirate such as yourself get to know a good, _law abiding _man like Jim?"

"Ya obviously didn't know 'im afore Treasure Planet."

Before Treasure Planet....The pieces started to fall together concerning this gent.

"Silver?" 

"Aye lass. That be me name, but how'd you come to know it?"

"You're the captain who led the mutiny on the _Legacy. _You practically blew Jim up! You...How'd you end up a cook on a ship like this?"

"Ya'd be surprised how da code works sometimes. They voted me off ta make Cap'n Drake's father cap'n. After 'e died, they made 'im Cap'n. I'll hafta learn you da code iffin ya want ta stay 'live."

"Why?"

"Yer on a ship wid twenty pirates who haven't seen a woman in a coon's age. 'An some o' them don't care 'bout no cap'ns s orders. But dey lay their lives on dat code. Superstitious ya know."

"Great." _Oh Jim, hurry!_


	18. A Dream and Dinner

Okay, Okay! I confess that I'm a little more than obsessed with PotC. I'll try to do better this chapter! :) And just as a note, forget I said anything about the code. It's far to hard for me to understand!

Night Music: Thank you sooooooo much for your input on the pirates code. You have no idea how much you've helped me! You'll find out about the accent this chapter.

Raine: I'm trying, I really am. It's just so addicting. Yes, he was _supposedly _French. 

Fuzzy Llama: First I want to say that I love your name! I'm so glad you love the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 18

"No, I've already told you a million times, I will never dine with that man, ever!" Zandra yelled at the man in front of her. It had been three days since her last meal with Drake and she had no desire to see him again. 

"There's another dress in da closet. He wants ya to wear it tonight." Said the quartermaster as he turned to leave. 

"NO! I'll wear it." Under her breath she muttered," Doesn't mean I'll go eat."

"Ya listen ta me! Ya'll go to eat wid the cap'n and ya'll enjoy it too!" 

"And what if I won't?" 

"Da crew gets da key to yer room." And with that threat the man left the room, slamming the door.

"Wait! Don't lock it!" She threw herself against the door.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!! PLEASE!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!" she screamed, slamming her fist into the heavy wooden door.

"Please let me out. Please. I'll go eat with him! I don't want to stay in here alone anymore!" She started to cry again. It was amazing, every time she thought she had cried herself out of tears, more and more came. All she wanted was to know that Jim was safe, and once she did she wanted him to hold her forever. A sob shook her body, all she wanted was Jim.

************************************************************************

..."Zandra? I need to tell you something."

"But..."

"It can wait. It's a beautiful night, there'll never be another one like it." He took her hand and led her outside. The stars were shining and all of etherium seemed to be alive with vivid colors. He heard her gasp.

"Oh Jim..." He pulled her into his arms. It was perfect. The beauty of the night was dull in comparison to her shining eyes.

"You're so beautiful..."

"You pulled me out here just to tell me that?"

"No. I wanted to say that I..." Suddenly she was ripped from his arms, screaming.

"I'll take that, Jimmy." It was Drake, but he was huge! Towering several feet above him, holding Zandra back with one hand.

"Thanks Jimmy. I'll be sure to send you a wedding invitation." Zandra kicked and yelled.

"Jim! Help me! HELP! Jiiiiiimmmm....."

Jim sat up, breathing hard. It had only been a dream. A nightmare. But everything had seemed so real, so vivid. Her could feel the crisp night air. The warmth of Zandra's body in his arms. He could hear her voice, calling his name, over and over. An involuntary shudder ran through his body. She needed him. She was afraid. Every instinct told him to find her so he could hold her and tell how safe she was with him. He stood up and ran to get dressed. As he pulled his shirt on his body protested with a sharp pain in his side. He realized there was nothing that he could do at night. He would just have to wait until morning.

************************************************************************

Zandra entered Drake's stateroom carefully. The gown he had sent to her room was very long and full, dark green with gold trim around the sleeves, waistline, and neckline, which was very low. The tiny waist of the gown had forced her to wear a dreaded corset that had left her barely able to breathe. _Drake, just wait until I get my hands on you! _she thought. 

"Zandra, da gown becomes ya. Please sit down." She stiffly arranged her skirts and sat down to his right. The corset dug into her, but relaxed a bit once she sat down.

"Drake, I'm begging you. Bring me go back to him. Please...." He lifted his hand to silence her. 

"Zandra, dahling, as much as I'd like to honor yer request. I can't. Do crew might get a tad bit angry wid me."

"But I thought it was bad luck to have a woman on board." 

"Superstition luv." 

"Drake, may I ask you something?" She said hoping that if he warmed up to her he might let her go.

"Ask away." He took a big bite of the meat in front of him.

"Since when do you have a pirate's accent."

"I've 'ad it all me life. I just changed it when I was a Benbow to fool ya." _Good job._ She thought with an inward moan. "Eat someting luv. I won't be known for 'aving starved to death captives."

"Well that's nice of you." She muttered sarcastically, but she still did not touch her food.

"Well then, if ya' won't eat then off wid ya." They stood up and much to Zandra's disappointment, he escorted her to her room. She had hoped to go see Silver and beg off some good food from him. When they reached her room Drake shoved her against the door. Holding her wrists with one hand, let his fingers roam over the low neckline of her dress.

"You ave no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He said 

"Drake, stop it." She said through clenched teeth as she fought down the urge to kick him. Still his hand traced the lacy collar. 

"Drake, I'll scream." He glanced up at her.

"Ya wouldn't be able to get 'nuff air sweet." With that she gave him a swift kick between the legs. As soon as he let go of her wrists she ducked inside her room, locking the door behind her. She leaned against the door, gasping for breath. Drake was right, there was no way so could've gotten enough air to scream loudly. She waited until she heard him go back into his stateroom, then got up and began to change into clothing she could breathe in. She ignored the ugly green and purple bruises the corset had left her with. 


	19. Silver Finds Out and Telling the Kids

Raine: I can't go into details like that...yuck! And the dress, it was supposed to be a new dress for every night kinda thing....PotC has no influence over my writing any more....I think...:)

I_love_Morphy: Hehe...Don't we all?!

Night Music: OOOOHHH! You gave me the best idea for this chapter! Thanks!

Chapter 19

"Zandra? Luv are ya awake? I brought ya some breakfast." Silver called out as he knocked on her door.

"I'm awake. Come in." Her voice was shaky. He opened the door. A small gasp escaped his lips. 

"What 'appened luv?" The room had be torn up almost beyond recognition. The vanity was laying in a corner, broken into what seemed a remainder of slivers, and the mirror wasn't there. As he stepped inside the room he realized it was all over the floor, shattered in a million pieces. He could see the plywood closet door had several dents in it from fists and kicks. The bed was in disarray with Zandra sitting atop it, arms around her legs, her chin resting on her knees, eyes swollen, and tearstained cheeks. 

"I got a bit angry last night that's all." 

"A bit?" He surveyed the room again, then raised an eyebrow. She flinched.

"Alright a lot angry."

"At 'ho and/or what?"

"Drake."

"I 'ave a feelin' dat it's not just 'cause yer 'ere eh? Sumptin else idn't"

"Um yeah. There's something else."

"Do ye mind tellin' me what?" 

She lowered her forehead to touch her knees.

"Hetriedtotouchme." She spoke low and fast.

"What's that luv? Me ears ain't what dey used ta be."

"He tried to touch me where I'd rather not be touched." She whispered as an involuntary shudder ran through her. Silver felt rage seep into his very soul. This was Jimbo's lass, and she should be saved just fer him. What was that boy thinking? It was against the code to do such a thing! The little vermin! The lowlife smelly little vermin! He gritted his teeth to keep from running out there and slamming a metal fist down the man's throat. Instead he awkwardly gathered the weeping girl into his arms.

"There, there lass. 'S alright. 'S alright. No one can 'urt ye so long as old Silver's 'oldin ye. Easy lass. That's a good girl. Now ye eat 'dis 'ere food an' get dressed. I'll be back in later." He stood and went to the door. It was time he did something he should've done long ago. It was time to go find Jimbo.

******************************************************************

That evening Silver knocked on her door again with her dinner.

"It's just me luv. I've got me famous bontabeast stew." He opened her door, and nonchalantly slipped into the room. He noticed the pieces of glass had been swept into a pile with the vanity, the bed was made, and Zandra had put on the dress she came in, a long, black skirt and red top. Her hair was combed and put up in a lose chignon, a few prodigal stands framed her face. There were no traces of tears, but her eyes still held that haunted look.

"Eat up lass." He said a little loudly, then softly, "Pack up some blankets and yer clothes in dis bag. I'll be back around midnight ta get ya."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna bring ya back where ye belong." Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh Silver..."

"Hush luv. I'll be back at midnight."

"But what about the night watch?"

"Yer lookin' at 'im." And with that he left. 

************************************************************************

Jim stared at the pile of papers in front of him. There was no way they would ever catch up with that ship. One of the crew members had noticed the name and when Jim had looked it up in the archives that had come with the ship. The ship was the _Picaroon_, an infamous pirate ship that had mysteriously vanished a few years previous. How was ever going to find her? His thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and the red headed cabin boy stepped into the room, followed by the little Alissa. Jim's eyes softened as he looked on the them.

"How can I help you two?" 

"Captain," James started, " we was wondering when Zandra was gonna' get back. She's been gone for a awfully looong time."

Jim quickly looked down at the desk. How could he tell such young ones what had happened to her?

"No one tell uth," whispered Alissa, "we mith her." 

Jim gnawed on his lip as he blinked back the flood of tears. He hoped that he could take their reaction to the words he was about to say.

"You guys, come here." The two came behind his desk. Jim stood them directly in front of him, so they could see right into his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You're people to and you deserve to be told the truth." He started, more to remind himself than the kids. "You know Zandra's been missing for a pretty long time right? Well, the truth is, she was kidnapped by pirates." He took a deep breath to steady his voice. "And I...I don't know when she's coming back, or...or if she'll ever come back....We're doing everything, but...." He trailed off, not being able to stand the looks that crossed both of their faces. James just stared, as if unable to come to recognition of what he'd just been told. It couldn't be true! Zandra was coming back! She had to! She was the only person who'd ever told him she loved him! She couldn't not come back! It was just a joke. Any minute Zandra would walk into the room and ask who wanted to come play, but she didn't. Instead The Captain, the man he wanted to be just like when he grew up was crying, one little tear fell from his eye. It was then that it hit him, Zandra was gone and might not come back. He felt tears flood his eyes. He fell to his knees crying softly. Jim noticed this and knelt beside him, wrapping his arms around him a vain attempt to comfort him. Jim looked up at Alissa and immediately looked down, the confusion and fear in the small girl's face made his heart ache. He pulled her onto his lap with James, focusing on comforting the two children as only Zandra could do.


	20. Trying To Let Her Go, Searching

Abgie: Just how is she a pity seeker? May I have three or four examples?

Raine: I was having such fun imagining Silver doing that. Hmmm fun :) I know it's sad about Drake turning bad. I think we all liked him at one point. I did and I knew what he was going to do!

Night Music: I've got that mental image too. But the only thing I can draw are rainbows....

Chapter 20

"Silver what exactly are we doing?" 

"Well lass. We're going to take dis here long boat, an' basically we're going to bring ye back to Jimbo."

"Basically?"

"Dere could be a few minor problems, detours an' such."

"As in we could be caught?"

"Yup."

"Wonderful." A with that as a final note they crept down to the longboats, where Zandra was surprised to find that there was one with several baskets, gunny sacks, jugs, and a trunk.

"What is all this stuff?"

"Food, blankets, water, extry sails, an' me piece o'treasure."

"That's it?" She asked, her tone implied sarcasm.

"Yup. Please get in and hang on, the take off a bit bumpy."

************************************************************************

__

(A month later) 

"Silver, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Ye said he was goin' to where 'gain?"

"To Kalketna." Silver froze.

"Hang on!"

************************************************************************

__

(Two months later)

"Cap'n? May I speak ta ya?" Jim walked over to his first mate. "Alone please."

"Join me at the helm in a quarter of an hour." Jim stated softly.

************************************************************************

"What can I do for you Sterling?"

"If I may speak my mind sir?"

"Of course."

"You need to let go of her. It's been months. She 's not coming back."

Jim stiffened.

"Dismissed." His voice was as cold and hard as stone.

"Sir...?"

"You're dismissed First Mate Sterling." Sterling stayed put.

"Sir, I know what's it's like to loose someone ye love. I know how ye must be feelin'. It's like sumptin inside ye died. It's like all of a sudden yer world's ripped out o'yer 'ands and torn to pieces. Like yer 'elpless to do anything. It hurts. The hurt never quiet goes away, but if does lessen. The only way it can lessen is if ye let it go. It gets better. Someone else will come along and ye'll slowly find yourself smiling again, mebe even laughing. I know it seems as though ye could never smile again, like it dishonors 'er. Yet inside ye know that she'd want ye to laugh again. She wouldn't want ye to be in pain." 

Jim turned around and headed to his stateroom. He paused and as almost an afterthought said, "Thank you Sterling. Dismissed."

That night Jim cried himself to sleep.

************************************************************************

"Silver, he's not here anymore. They said he was, but left almost two months ago. They said he was on his way home. Can we go back to Montressor?"

Silver looked at her. The months of living on the longboat, the working on ships in exchange for passage to places where some incoherent person had said they thought he was going to had completely changed her. Her skin was tanned even more by the sun. Her hair was no longer as dark, but honey brown and had blond streaks from the sunlight and was full of knots. She was super skinny, no longer slender, skinny. They'd been searching for almost a year and her clothes, the ones that were still presentable were mere rags. The skirt she was wearing hung loosely on her hips, the red shirt had ripped somewhere along the line and now covered down to her rib cadge, leaving a brown abdomen showing. What hurt him most were her eyes. They were empty of all emotion. At first when she was told that she missed him, or that he was never even there she'd cried for days. Now she's stiffen, her eyes, the windows to her soul were as hard and cold as stone. She'd feign happiness to please him, but those eyes always remained the same. Haunted, hurt, and he was helpless. The girl was like a daughter to him, and she was in more pain than she could bear, but she would never share it. 

"Of course luv." 

For the first time in weeks he saw a peek of the real Zandra. 

************************************************************************

Jim looked up at the sky. He was in his favorite childhood thinking spot on the roof. He knew she was somewhere out there. She had to be. But it had been months. Over a year and not even a letter. Not a soul had seen her. He had tried to let go of her as Sterling had suggested, it hadn't worked. He had hung up his captains uniform and went to live with at the Benbow again. He was withdrawn and silent. He could hear the titters behind the hands of gossipy women to the younger one at how he used to be so vibrant and full of life. Some said that his heart had been broken by a woman on some distant planet or another. Others that he'd lost his ship to pirates and was forced to watch all his crew murdered. The most popular one was started when he first came back when some still remembered her. That she'd run away with his first mate, taking his heart with her. It was partially true. She still held his heart, and always would. 


	21. I Won't Ever Leave You Again

Author's Notes: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner, but with school back it gets harder....

Night Music: *snorts* That's great...

Raine: I hate time lapses. It's just, I couldn't think of anything else to do to prolong the get-back-together process...Don't ask me about Zandra's family. Not yet.

Chapter 21

"Jim! Would you clear these tables while I take care of these orders?" Sarah called over the din of the customers and the huge storm outside. 

"Sure Mom. You...go take of orders...or something." He moved to the nearest empty table and began to stack dishes into a big tub. The wind howled, making the windows of the inn shudder. Lightning cracked, briefly illuminating outside the inn. Jim took a double take, he could swear he had saw someone coming toward the door. He looked out the window again, eyes scanning the path that led to the inn. Deciding he was seeing things he turned and began to clear the next table. A few minutes later the door opened and the room fell silent. There was a silhouette of a huge man standing in the entryway. He surveyed the crowd, who had gone back to their eating and gabber, then slowly stepped inside. The wooden floorboards creaked under his weight. Jim looked the man over as he went into stronger light. It was then that he noticed a small figure wearing a heavily veiled cloak following this new person. The man made his way to a table in a corner, but the figure went to the front desk. It reached out and let a small hand caressed the well worn countertop. He quickly went to the desk to see what she, he assumed it was a she, needed. As he passed the figure he heard a small cry, like a wounded animal.

"Miss, are you alright?" She removed the veil. Jim felt his heart lurch. It couldn't be. It had been so long. He had almost given up....

"Jim?" Tears choked her voice. Did he recognize her? Would he remember? He gently lifted the hood that covered her head, letting the light spill on her face. His touch lifted all fear.

"Zandra...?" All of the pain and the heartache were instantly erased as soon as her name left his lips. 

"Jim....Oh Jim..." She fell into his embrace, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Zan. Everything's okay. I'm here now. I'm here. It's okay. Zandra, I missed you so much. I thought I'd never find you. I..." He broke down into tears, burying his face in her soft hair, murmuring her name over and over. She just cried, letting sobs shake her body. It was so good to be in his arms, back where she belonged. He lifted her off her feet and carried her to the backroom where they could be alone. He gently sat down on the couch, still holding her in his arms and waited until she had cried herself out. 

"Zandra, where have you been?" He asked, pulling closer to him.

"Where haven't I? Silver and I searched for months. Every time..."

"Silver? As in John Silver?"

"Mm-hmm. He's out there now. He'll come in and talk to you after a while. He gave me first dibs." A smile played around the corners of her mouth. "Jim, I missed you so much."

"Tell me everything, from the beginning. Please." She tipped her head toward his, inhaled deeply, and began her tale.

******************************************************************

"Mr. Silver, do you think they need to eat something? They've been in there for so long...." Silver looked up from his newspaper.

"Jest plain Silver or John'll work Mrs. Hawkins. None o'dat 'Mr.' stuff."

"Alright then Mr. er, John. Then you must call me Sarah. Do you think that I should bring them something?" 

"Well Sarah, methinks dat dey need to be wid each other fer a bit. Dat Zandra, well she missed yer boy sumptin awful. Ye see, when she was taken from 'im a first time, her 'eart jest broke to pieces. An' every time she even 'eard his name, she'd be abeggin' me ta go where ever so an' so said 'e was. An' iffin I said yes, why ye could see her 'eart mend, den we git there an' 'e wouldn't be dere an' da poor girls 'eart would be ripped apart 'gain. We spent months lookin' fer 'im. When we stepped in dis 'ere building an' she saw 'im, ye could see plain as I see ye now, da real girl was back. Not de ghost person dat was dere afore. I've got da feelin' Jimbo 'as da same idea. Give 'em time ta let dere 'earts get used to bein' whole, Sarah."

Sarah didn't answer, she was too busy wiping eyes that were filled with tears.

******************************************************************

After Silver decided they "had 'nuff time. I missed da boy too!" Sarah entered the back room, only to find the two wrapped in each others arms, fast asleep.


	22. Good Morning Sunshine

Author's Note: I'm so, sorry for not updating sooner! I've been working on another story, and this one got shoved to the side...But I'm back! Sorry the chapter's so short...

Chapter 22

The next morning Jim to the sun was beaming through the big bay window. He glanced around in confusion. Why was he down here? He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and immediately it all came rushing back. He decided that no matter how late it was he could wait until she was at least awake before he left her side. And with that he tightened his arms around her, savoring the wonderful way she fit in his arms, the even breathing pattern, the way her soft hair smelt, the small smile that rested on her lips. A smile lit the his face and he went back to sleep. 

************************************************************************

Zandra stirred in his arms. She opened her eyes and squinted in the bright sunlight. After letting her eyes adjust to the light she tipped back her head to look at Jim who was shaking himself awake. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Good morning." He entwined their fingers together.

"Afternoon more likely. Jim...did we....?"

"No. You fell asleep sometime very early this morning. I guess I did too."

"Good." She stretched and started to sit up, giving his fingers a final squeeze before releasing them. "I'd better go tell Silver not to send in a search party. I normally don't sleep in."

"Yeah, me neither." He stood up and followed her to the door. "Hang on a sec."

He turned her to face him and gave her a gentle kiss. 

"All right, now I'm ready. Let's go." 

So they left the room, hand in hand. 


	23. So Where've You Been?

Authors Notes: Whoever made up writers block should be shot dead.

Chapter 23

"I'm gonna go to bed...love you." Zandra whispered in Jim's ear before slipping away to her room. His eyes followed her up the stairs until she disappeared around a corner.

"She's so beautiful..."He murmured under his breath.

"That she is, Jimbo, that she is." Jim froze and glanced over at the chuckling man.

"I'll make comments about her. Not you." Silver smiled again.

"You got yerself a deal boyo."

"Where have you been all these years, Silver?"

"Oh, hear an' dere."

"Zandra said you were on Drake's ship...?"

"Aye, in all me years I never imagined I'd end up on a pirates ship 'gain."

"How'd that happen?"

"Oh...Well, I had finally decided ta stay on land fer a bit. Was workin' as a cook in a tavern, suddenly dis man shows up, hollerin' day he needs some men to work on 'is ship. I agreed ta be cook. Had a hankerin' fer space still in me. He fergot ta mention dat it twas a pirate ship. A few months later, twas work or die."

"That's horrible!"

"Ain't so bad, after a bit. Now tell me what ya been up to since I last saw ye." Silver didn't like talking about pirates, not anymore.

"Well, I went to ISA on Captain Amelia's recommendation, probably wouldn't have gotten in if it weren't for her."

"How's that old girl doin' anyway? Still spacin'?"

"Naw, she quit after the kids were born. She and Doppler still take an occasional trip, but just as a vacation, nothing big." 

"Too bad. The woman was quit a spacer. On with yer story."

"Right after my junior year ended, Zandra showed up. I'll tell you about that later. I graduated from ISA a year later. Had my own ship by then so I could start spacing right away."

"And how'd dat go?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know the details."

"Lad, I haven't seen ya in five or six years an' I've missed ya sumptin awful. Ya'll tell me every single detail iffin it take all night!"

"Are you sure? Some of it's pretty bad."

"All of it."

The rest of the night was filled with the other's adventurous. 


	24. I Hate Men! The Whole Speices! Or Do I?

Night Music: Finally someone who sees my point! Silver and Sarah all the way!

Raine Ishida: I'm sooo sorry. And it was longer than chapter 22. Snaps for me!

Jim'sgirl: Welcome aboard! I'm glad you like it! And no worries hon, we're all a little mad!

Chapter 24:

Jim and Zandra spent almost all of their days together, hardly leaving the other's side. Zandra insisted that they keep an eye out for another job opening and with it another voyage. Jim wanted to wait a bit, but always melted when she begged him. They went to the spaceport at least twice a week, and when they weren't there, Jim was teaching Zandra to solar surf. The main objective of that was to get her over her fear of heights without her knowing. So far it was working moderately well.

That didn't leave them much time to help out at the inn, so Silver, being the gracious pirate that he was, offered to help out in exchange for room and board, which Sarah would have given for free anyway. "Anything for bringing Zandra back." She had always said.

"John, when do you think he'll ask her?" She asked one evening while they were doing dishes and the younger ones were taking a walk.

"He know she'd never say no. Those two were made for each other!"

"I knows dat, Sarah. Methinks they knows it too. Der's no reason fer 'im ta be awaitin' so. Guess we just hafta give 'em time."

"If I was in love with a man like she's in love with him, I'd ask him myself to marry me! There's no point in going on like those two have been and not tying the knot!"

"We gots ta be patient with 'em. There's no point in pushin'. It'll come in due time. All in due time."

Sarah rolled her eyes. There was no point in pressing the topic. John was right. They just had to wait. But it was so hard! She made a mental note to ask Jim the next time they were alone.

The time never came. 

The next evening Zandra had come storming up the steps, tears streaming down her cheeks, muttering about how much she hated the whole male species. A few minutes later an apologetic Jim had followed her inside. The apologies hadn't lasted long. It soon turned out to be a full blown yelling match, ending in both of them stomping away, Jim out to the roof and Zandra to the docks. 

"Which one do you want to handle?" Sarah asked Silver softly after the two had departed.

"I'll take 'im. She's needin a mother an' at the moment yore the only one here."

"I was afraid you'd say that. I'm no good at being a mother to a girl."

"Ye'll do fine." 

Sarah took a deep breath and left the room, grabbing a shawl on her way out.

"Good luck. I'm afraid that he's going to be difficult."

"I'll be fine. Watch out fer da rocks she'll likely be throwin'."

Sarah precariously made her way down the rickety steps to the landing, eyes scanning the rocks for Zandra. She saw her hunched next to a huge bolder, arms wrapped around her legs, head rested on her knees. She looked up, startled when Sarah walked over. When she knew it was just Sarah, she lowered her head back to her knees.

"Do you want to talk about it dear?"

"No." Came the muffled reply.

"Are you sure?"

"No." Her voice was shaky and Sarah could feel tears well up in her own eyes. The poor little thing must feel awful. She knew how much fighting with the one you loved with your whole heart hurt. 

"What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"That's why you hate the entire male species? Because one didn't do anything?"

"No."

**********

"Lad? Ye up dere?" Jim glanced up from were his gaze rested on the docks.

"Yeah, I'm up here. Care to join me?"

"Don't mind iffin I do." Silver hoisted himself up onto the roof and glanced at Jim, whose eyes were unconsciously roaming the docks for Zandra.

"What happen?"

**********

"We were walking around, just talking, when I asked him what he thought about marriage...

**********

"And I said why do you want to know something like that?"

**********

"And I said, 'Well, I was hoping to you know, get married somewhere in this lifetime."

***********

"And I said, 'I don't necessarily like the thought of marriage' ."

***********

"Well that made me really mad. So I asked him why on earth was marriage a bad thing?" 

***********

"And I said that my parents got married and then they started fighting all the time and my dad left."

***********

"And I said, that he wouldn't ever leave me, would he?"

*********** 

"And I said of course I wouldn't. I was just afraid that somehow getting married would make me turn into my dad."

***********

"And I got really mad. And I started yelling at him in the middle of the street and everything and...

***********

"I got pretty mad too. And she ran away, which...

***********

"I guess made him feel bad so he followed me.

***********

"And you saw the rest."

***********

"What am I going to do, Sarah?!"

***********

"Well lad, da best ting fer ye ta do is apol'gize."

***********

"But it was his fault!"

***********

"I know tis' gonna be hard. But face it. Tis either dat or lose 'er."

***********

"Lose him! How would I lose him?!"

***********

"Jimbo, iffin ye don't go ta 'er an' tell 'er yore sorry. She's gonna find another boy, one dat's not 'fraid to admit he's wrong, an' she'll marry 'im instead."

***********

"But I love him! He'd never do such a thing!"

***********

"Do ye know that fer sure boyo?"


	25. Could Never Stand It

Author's Note: You guys. I'm so, so, SO sorry. If there's anyone out there who's not mad at me and is still willing to read this, have at it. I'm sorry about the length too. It'll get better, I promise. 

Chapter 25:

"Jest tink on dat fer a bit, Jimbo. Jest tink." Silver had said before going inside, his Scottish rogue carrying on the breeze. 

Jim's gaze rested once again on the docks, Silver's last statement resting heavily on his mind. She would never--He wouldn't allow her to. He wouldn't even allow himself to think it. He'd killed before he ever let anything like that happen. He would never be able to sit by and watch her on another man's arm, whispering to him, laughing at the things he said. He'd never be able to stand it. Ever. If she wasn't his, he'd lose his mind. And with that on mind, he jumped up and hurriedly climbed inside, dashed downstairs, and almost flew outside yelling something incoherent to Silver before slamming the door behind him.

Silver glanced up, and raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Well....Waz gotten inta 'im?"

He stood up and watched Jim's tall silhouette expertly guide his solar surfer down the street and around the corner. 

" 'Eaven only knows..." He answered himself, shaking his head. 

****************************************************************************************************************

Zandra moved toward the house, her arms wrapped tightly about her lithe figure, head bent, hair hiding her face, a figure of defeat. Sarah was further up the worn path, trying to hide the worry etched on her face. She had seen Jim disappearing around the corner on his solar surfer and wondered if Zandra had noticed. She could only imagine the hurt the young woman would have once they entered the house. She prayed she wouldn't ask. Begged a higher Being that she'd be too angry still to ask about him. That she wouldn't want to talk first thing.

She did. 

Once inside the inn, she instantly began to run up the stairs, but Silver's voice stopped her. 

"He's not up dere ya know..." Zandra whirled around and Sarah quickly busied herself with hanging up her shawl and straightening out the other wraps on the pegs.

"What?" The hurt whisper made Sarah flinch.

"Took off not too long 'go. 'E'll be back soon. Jest wait." Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah could see that Zandra was trembling and her fists were tightly clenched.

"Fine, let him be that way!" She said, her voice chortled with pain. "Fine." 

And with that, she spun on her heel and ran up the stairs.

****************************************************************************************************************

Jim slipped in the back door sometime very early the next morning, when there was just a hint of rose coloring the horizon. He was smiling, a tired, triumphant smile. It had taken him far longer than he'd expected, but at least he'd found the perfect one. He sighed contently and moved towards the back staircase and silently made his way to his room.


End file.
